Adaptive Dialouge
Adaptive Dialouge is a concept in which the narrative is AI driven from in information standpoint... at least without changing the overall ending of the story. This ties into the Co-op portion of the game but is more of an immersion feature rather than a key one. It can also be considered a templete for future iteration in other games much more complex. This also seeks to solve interaction problems between both PCs and NPCs such as seen in Dead Island and Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Keep in mind that this is a rather new concept and should not be taken as is. There are plenty of possiblites. Scenarios Imagine this: You start a conversation with an NPC. They heard about you and your reputation by word of mouth and prejudge you. Based on this, they may or may not trust you. Then your partner comes in. The NPC acknowledges your partner's presence. Your partner says they are a friend of yours and says "There is nothing to be afraid of. We're only here to help". The NPC decides to trust your partner but is now tolerating you. They then carry on to give you information or a quest to do. There are a lot of factors at play here and would need a lot of planning ahead and lines for all possible scenarios. However, this does not just apply when talking to NPCs. Imagine this: While traveling together with your partner, your character decides to ask them something. This may involve background history, previous events with your partner, or just simple chatter. Background history reveals both to the players and characters information about this character's history and may play a role in the future. Previous events can show the bond between the characters and whether or not they are strengthen by it. Chatter is just simple talking and how well characters roll off one another which can result in some interesting dialouge. Below is basic templetes on each topic a character may bring up both PC and NPC. Playable Characters (PC) Hint - PCs will attempt to guess on possible alternative approaches when the player appears stuck. Greeting - Multipurpose response when another playable character is spotted. Can be simply as saying hello or making a remark on their timing. Quest - Interaction between NPCs and PCs depending on who is talking to who, quest status, and details. Chatter - PCs talking about topics at random during their adventures when not talking to NPCs. Background - When invoked, PCs will tell some details about themselves. Trust can determine how much one would hear and who hears it. Attack - PCs will inform one another of critical situations during battles including spotting new enemys, defensive/offensive behaviors, alerting others of inpending attacks, and suggesting strategies. Injured - PCs will ask for protection when in critical condition. Friendly Fire - PCs will warn you to stop attacking or they may stop supporting you in combat and other situations. Influences Trust. Non-Playable Characters (NPC) Activity - NPCs may be doing tasks which change depending on quest status. Can include PC influence based on quests completed. Quest - Same as PC response. Chatter - In some situations, NPCs will be following PCs and promote chatter. Attack - Some NPCs may be caught in a combat situation and may behave differently depending on battle experience. Injured - Same as PC response. Friendly Fire - Same as PC response but still influences Trust for PCs and may not change NPCs behavior around the aggressor. Category:Concept